finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argath Thadalfus
Argath Thadalfus, also known as Algus Sadalfas, is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics. While he is Ramza's ally for a time, his arrogance and contempt for peasants create a rift between the two. His birthday is August 29. Profile Appearance Argath has blond hair and dark brown eyes. As a squire he wears a orange neck protector (brown in his in-game portrait), blue sleeves, orange-brown gloves and boots, and dark brown pants (his pants are blue in his sprite). Later, as a Deathknight, his skin is pale and his outfit is similar to Ramza's mercenary outfit in both chapter 2 and 3, and the color of his armor is magenta instead of dark purple, and the high-neck shirt beneath his armor is carmine instead of black. He retains the red pants and white boots from its original outfit. Personality Argath is a proud, selfish, short-tempered and arrogant. His distaste for peasants creates a rivalry between himself and Ramza. Argath views the members of nobility, such as himself and Ramza, as above the commoners, and thus the natural order of Ivalice as the nobles reigning over the peasantry. When the peasants begin to rise in opposition Argath thinks the uprising should be snuffed out with blunt force to show the commoners their place. Argath respects Ramza, who hails from the well-known House Beoulve, but is puzzled to learn he is best friends with a commoner, Delita Heiral. Story Early Life Argath was born to a noble family, which he claims was once respected as highly as House Beoulve. This changed when his grandfather was captured during the war. Argath's grandfather betrayed a friend to gain freedom, only to meet his death at a squire's hands. One of his friends escaped and spread the tale, Argath's father being the only one not to believe the story, and House Thadalfus was abandoned with their reputation ruined. Servant of Elmdore Argath became a servant of Marquis Elmdore, who was captured by the Corpse Brigade at Mandalia Plains, a rebel faction that wants to overthrow the nobles' rule in Ivalice. Argath escaped and is rescued by two cadets, the noble Ramza Beoulve and his commoner friend Delita Heiral. The two bring him to Ramza's elder brother and the head of House Beoulve, Dycedarg, who promises to rescue Elmdore. Argath is impatient and wants to prove himself, but Dycedarg calms him down. Argath convinces Ramza to help him after a lead points to the Merchant City of Dorter, where they briefly spot Corpse Brigade leader Wiegraf Folles, who flees. Following a battle with a Corpse Brigade unit, Argath learns Elmdore is being held in the Sand Rat Sietch to the north by Gustav Margriff. Ramza's unit reaches the hideout, but Wiegraf is already there. As Gustav had acted without Wiegraf's orders, Wiegraf kills him and agrees to let Elmdore go in exchange for his own escape. Despite Elmdore's rescue, Argath remains with Ramza and Delita. Argath's Descent They are assigned to attack a group of Corpse Brigade led by Wiegraf's sister, Milleuda. During the battle Argath shows his contempt toward peasants, spitting harsh words at Milleuda. When Milleuda is captured, Argath urges Ramza to kill her, but Ramza hesitates at Delita's behest, and Milleuda limps away. Infuriated, Argath insults Delita when it is learned his sister Tietra has been kidnapped in an assassination attempt on Dycedarg. Delita and Argath exchange blows but Ramza restrains Delita and orders Argath to leave. Argath joins the Order of the Northern Sky attack on Ziekden Fortress led by Ramza's other elder brother Zalbaag. Zalbaag and Argath are unaware Ramza and Delita attempt to rescue Tietra by sneaking in behind the fort. Zalbaag and Argath reach the fort first, and find the would be assassin, Gragoroth Levigne, holding Tietra hostage. As Ramza and Delita arrive, Argath fires two crossbow bolts, the first hitting Tietra, the second Gragoroth. As Zalbaag leaves to pursue Wiegraf, Delita curses at Argath and attacks. Argath calls forward several Order Knights to help him, but Ramza joins Delita's attack, and Argath is killed when the fortress detonates. Argath's Revenge Upon defeating Marquis Elmdore in Limberry, he beckons Ramza to the undercroft. On his way down, Ramza hears a voice telling him he will never reach it. Argath appears wearing knight armor with decomposing flesh. Having struck a deal with the Lucavi demons, Argath was reborn to extract revenge on those who had looked down on him. Summoning Ultima Demons, Argath and Ramza fight. Argath is no match for Ramza, however, and dies again, crying out for his mother. Gameplay Argath is fought twice: the first time at Ziekden Fortress, and the last time at Limberry Castle. The second battle with Argath is not included in the game's original release, but is in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions remake. At Ziekden Fortress, Argath is a level 10 Knight with 32 Bravery, 67 Faith, and equipped with Knightslayer, Round Shield, Barbut, Chainmail, and Power Gauntlet. He comes with the Arts of War command, as well as Move +1, Equip Crossbows, Auto-Potion, and a random action ability. In the battle at Limberry Castle, Argath is now a level 40 Deathknight with 78 Bravery and 25 Faith, and comes equipped with the Runeblade, Crystal Shield, Crystal Helm, Mirror Mail, and Diamond Bracelet. He has access to the Fell Sword and Arts of War commands, as well as the Critical: Recover HP, Safeguard, and Ignore Elevation abilities (due to his unique job, he also has access to Defense Boost as well). He is innately immune to Berserk, Charm, and Stone. Rendezvous When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 54 Bravery and 52 Faith. He uses the base Squire job, and is equipped with a Gastrophetes, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and a Guardian Bracelet. He has access to the Fundaments and Steal commands, as well as to the abilities Bravery Boost, Equip Crossbows, and a random movement ability. He is immune to no statuses in this fight. When fought in fifteen Rendezvous battle: An Ill Wind, the player fights ten different undead Deathknight Argaths, four of who come with Soulbind, two that come with First Strike, two that come with Mana Shield, one that comes with Sticky Fingers, and the last that comes with Shirahadori. They are all level 99 with 70 Bravery and 65 Faith, and come equipped with the Ribbon, Maximillian, Grand Helm, Escutcheon II, and Ragnarok. Aside from their specific reaction abilities, they all use the Fell Sword and Vampire commands, and all come with the abilities Safeguard, Defense Boost, and Ignore Elevation. They are innately immune to Berserk, Charm, and Stone. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Argath appears as a Legend. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Pictlogica Final Fantasy Argath appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Argath appears as an Ice-elemental card. Triple Triad (Portal App)'' Argath appears on a Triple Triad card. Trivia *Argath is one of the two characters in the game whose special job class changes throughout the story (the other one being Delita). Argath only changes to his special job in the remake, starting as an improved Squire to a Knight, and finally to a Deathknight. *Argath's Death Knight armor is just like Ramza's in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, except magenta. *During the fight at Ziekden Fortress in Chapter 1, Argath points many aspects of the upcoming history, such as Ramza being manipulated by those around him (his brother and the Order), as well saying to Delita that no commoner can leave a mark on history (something Delita would eventually do). **Some of Argath's dialogue with Ramza during this fight is slightly different depending on what choice was made in the battle at Mandalia Plain (whether the player prioritized protecting Argath or defeating all enemies). it:Argath Thadalfus Thadalfus, Argath Category:Dark Knights Thadalfus, Argath Thadalfus, Argath